Big Brother, Little Sister: Our Farewell To Fear
by Myra109
Summary: (Benji, 2018) It's time for Carter and Frankie to testify against Syd, and as they walk into the courtroom, they can easily name this as one of the scariest moments of their lives. Their hands intertwined, and they gained strength from each other as the time came for them to take the stand. Carter/Frankie, rated low T for mentions of kidnapping and incest


_WARNINGS: INCEST, MENTIONS OF KIDNAPPING_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Benji (2018).**

* * *

_"This is the sound of surviving. This is my farewell to fear. This is my whole heart deciding_  
_I'm still here, I'm still here." _\- "Sound Of Surviving" by Nicole Nordeman

* * *

Carter and Frankie had been feeling sick all morning, and for good reason.

August 31st was the day they would testify against Syd and Titus Weld, and as they walked into the courtroom, they could easily name it as one of the scariest times of their lives.

Being kidnapped was bad enough. Having to recount everything that had happened while they stared their kidnappers in the eye was almost worse than the kidnapping itself. Almost.

* * *

The day was one that seemed to drag and speed by at the same time. Carter and Frankie were going through the motions, robotically, automatically... as if they were so afraid, their minds shut down completely.

They woke up at six am. Carter claimed the shower first, and after he finished, Frankie hopped in.

Carter dressed himself in the only suit he owned, the one he had worn to his dad's funeral, and as he straightened his tie, staring at the full length mirror in their room, he heard Frankie come out of the bathroom behind him. Turning to face her, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, despite the ugliness of the circumstances.

Frankie wore a turquoise dress that ended just below her knees; she had pulled a white shrug over her shoulders, one that ended around her rib cage, buttoning it in the front as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her black shoes that buckled with a singular strap where her ankle met the top of her foot. A towel was wrapped around her hair.

Carter smiled at his sister. "Come here," he told her, beckoning to his sister, and Frankie approached him after finishing buttoning her shrug. Carter picked up Frankie's brush off the desk, and they sat on the floor together with Carter behind Frankie and Frankie's back facing him.

Carter removed the towel from her head, allowing her wet hair to fall freely, a few droplets of water hitting the floor, and Carter handed the towel to her. She placed it over her lap and patted it, an invitation for Benji (who was laying on Carter's bed) to come to her, and the dog immediately obeyed, hopping off of the bed and making himself comfortable on Frankie's lap, perfectly content to allow the young girl to rake her fingers through his fur.

"Nervous?" Carter questioned as he began to gently pull the brush through Frankie's hair.

"Are you?" She asked.

Carter laughed, humorlessly. "Definitely."

"Me, too," Frankie responded. "Do you think they'll be charged?"

Carter nodded. "I hope so," he answered, truthfully. "I mean, the evidence against them is irrefutable. They have our testimonies, the detective's, Mom's. Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't plead guilty with all that's against them."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence while Carter began to braid Frankie's hair in a side braid, tying it off with turquoise ribbons that matched her dress, and he swept it over her left shoulder.

"There you go," he said, and she turned around to face him, allowing him to settle her braid against her collarbone, more as an excuse to touch her and be close to her, taking strength from her and giving strength in return, than actually needing to fix her hair. He lightly touched her necklace, centering it on her chest, knowing she found the weight of the necklace and the reminder of how much Carter loved her that came with it comforting. It was why he always wrapped one of Frankie's ribbons around his wrist- a reminder that he wasn't alone. Today, he had a turquoise ribbon on his wrist to match Frankie's dress.

"All right, now you, Mr. Bed Head," she chuckled, and Carter spun around to allow her to brush his hair, making sure it was out of Carter's face, and after a few moments, the siblings stood, Frankie placing the brush on the desk.

"Are you ready for this?" Carter wondered.

"Not at all," Frankie responded, straightening his tie. Like him, she only did so to be able to touch him, to feel his heart beating in his chest and the warmth of his skin under her own, reminding her that they were alive, that they were still here after their horrible ordeal. They were survivors, and the heart beats in their chest proved it. "But if we got through the kidnapping, I'm sure we can get through the trial," she stated before the two of them kissed.

_Yes, _Carter thought as his lips touched Frankie's. _As long as I've got you, I can get through this. I can do anything as long as I have you._

* * *

Carter reached over and intertwined his hand with Frankie's. He could feel the trembling of her hand, and he knew she could feel the sweat pooling in his palm, but neither pulled away. If they ever needed reassurance, it was now.

"Carter," Frankie whispered, her voice nearly drowned out by the chatter of the people around them. "I'm scared."

"Me, too," Carter murmured, and his voice cracked, but he steeled himself and tried to be strong, if only for Frankie. "But if we do this, Titus and Syd go away for good, and they can never hurt us again."

"But what if they don't go away?" Frankie nearly whimpered. "Criminals get away all the time on the TV shows! And even if they do go away, what happens when they get out?"

Frankie was a lot smarter than what most people gave her credit for. She understood the risks. She understood that sharing their story would leave them feeling naked and vulnerable, stripped of everything that made them people, and in the end, it may still not be enough. She understood, maybe even better than Carter did.

"I don't know," Carter admitted. "But whatever happens, we'll protect each other. Always."

Frankie swallowed. "Always."

"If everyone would please take their seats, please," the judge announced, and people scrambled to their seats. Carter and Frankie took their seat behind the prosecutor with their mother on Frankie's right and Carter on her left.

Carter didn't really listen to the open arguments. He heard a lot of mentions of 'kids,' which obviously referred to the siblings, and 'innocent,' but he wasn't sure if they were talking about him and Frankie or Titus and Syd.

Finally, the moment he dreaded arrived.

"Carter Louie Hughes, to the stand," the judge called, and Carter stood on shaky legs to walk towards the witness chair, refusing to even glance at Syd and Titus. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

"I do," Carter answered before taking the chair.

"Carter, is it true that you and your sister were kidnapped on May 17th, 2018?" The prosecutor, a man named Edward Stone, questioned.

Carter nodded. "Yes."

"Is it also true that the men who kidnapped you are sitting in this room?' Mr. Stone asked.

Carter couldn't resist the urge to glance at Syd and Titus, and he gulped when Syd glared at him hard enough to freeze the blood in his veins.

"Yes, they're over there," Carter replied, nodding in Syd and Titus's direction before pulling his gaze away from them.

"Do you mind telling me what happened on May 17th, 2018?" Mr. Stone said.

And Carter did. He told them about the watch and how they were saving up their money to buy it from the pawn shop when they found themselves in the middle of a robbery. He told them how Frankie accidentally pulled off Syd's mask and how they were tied up in the warehouse until their dog tracked them down. He told the courtroom about how they were led through the tunnels and taken to the shipyard, where they were almost taken away before Benji led their mom and a police officer right to them.

"No further questions, Your Honor," Mr. Stone stated before returning to his table.

The defense, a man named Elijah Swearington, stood and approached Carter slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Carter, is it true that you are involved in a romantic relationship with your sister?" Swearington blurted, and Carter was momentarily taken aback.

"Objection!" Stone yelled, shooting to his feet. "How is the witness's relationship with his sister relevant?"

"I will get to that," Swearington replied.

"I'll allow it, but tread carefully, Mr. Swearington," the judge, Lillian Roberts, decided with a sharp glower at Swearington.

"Now, Carter, is it true that you are involved in a romantic relationship with your sister?" Swearington repeated.

Carter inhaled, deeply. "Yes, that is true," he responded, choosing to ignore the disgusted glances he received from some people in the audience.

"And is it possible that the defendants chose to kidnap you because of this relationship, which would actually make this _your_ fault?" Swearington taunted.

Stone and Judge Roberts opened their mouths, but Carter had it handled.

"First of all, they didn't know we were romantically involved until _after_ they kidnapped us. Second of all, even if they did know and chose to kidnap us based on that, it would be no excuse for the act of robbing a pawn shop, tying up the owner of said pawn shop, and kidnapping two children," Carter said in a steely voice, feeling stronger than he had all day.

Swearington could intimidate Carter all he wanted, but Carter would not sit there and let him try to place the blame on not only Carter, but also Frankie.

Swearington cast a calculating glare Carter's way before stepping back towards his table.

"No further questions, Your Honor," the defense attorney stated, which both surprised Carter and made him a little uneasy. Compared to what he'd been expecting, that seemed a little _too_ easy.

"You may step down," Judge Roberts informed Carter, and Carter nodded, feeling dizzy with relief as he used the arms of the chair to push himself up, and he returned to his seat.

The minute he sat down, his hand found Frankie's, and Frankie squeezed it tightly, a soft smile gracing her features and immediately dissipating Carter's anxiety. Frankie always had that effect on him.

"We now call Francine Caitlin Hughes to the stand," the judge notified the courtroom.

Carter gave Frankie's hand one last squeeze, and she took a deep breath before standing up and approaching the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Frankie replied before taking the stand.

Mr. Stone stood from his table and asked, "Frankie, did you agree to go with these men?"

Frankie shook her head. "No."

"Did you ask them to let you and your brother go?"

"Yes," Frankie answered simply.

"And did they let you go?"

"No."

Mr. Stone smiled. "Then I believe that says it all. No further questions."

Mr. Stone returned to his chair, and Mr. Swearington approached Frankie, and Carter glared at his back, daring that shark to do anything to upset his sister.

"Francine-" Carter noticed the distinct difference between Mr. Stone and Mr. Swearington in the use of his sister's name. Mr. Stone used Frankie's nickname and spoke with a friendly tone while Mr. Swearington stated her full name like he was delivering her a death sentence. "-According to your brother's testimony, you pulled off Mr. Weld's mask? Is that correct?"

Frankie swallowed, shrinking back a little. "Yes."

"Mr. Weld told you that they would leave you behind the pawn shop… until you pulled off his mask? Why would you pass up his deal to find out his identity?"

Frankie inhaled, and her eyes met Carter's.

_It's okay_, Carter tried to convey with his eyes. _Just look at me._

Frankie gave a subtle nod in his direction before speaking, never once looking away from Carter.

"I didn't want to find out his identity. I was scared, and I started hitting him. Carter tried to stop me, but it was too late. I accidentally pulled off his mask."

"Seeing his face?" Mr. Swearington asked for clarification.

"Yes…"

"Francine, when you were with Mr. Weld, did you happen to overhear any of their conversations?"

Frankie nodded, confused as to where he was going with this. "A few of them, yes."

"Did you ever hear either of them mention why they robbed the pawn shop?"

"I think Syd had to pay someone," Frankie answered.

"Yes. Syd Weld," Mr. Swearington continued, turning to address the jury, "simply had one goal in life. To take care of his brother, even if it meant getting involved with some dangerous people to provide for him. After getting on these people's bad side, he realized he made a mistake, and he knew he had to pay off his debt to protect his brother from these people. I'm not asking you to believe robbing a pawn shop was right. I'm asking you to understand that Syd Weld is a young man who grew up too fast and only wanted to take care of his brother. He's not a bad person. In fact," Mr. Swearington returned his cold stare to Frankie, "if you hadn't pulled off his mask, you never would have gotten kidnapped in the first place."

"I didn't mean to," Frankie began.

"If you had stayed quiet and obedient, you would have been safe, but no. You had to throw a tantrum."

"No!" Frankie pleaded.

"Judge!" Mr. Stone called.

"Mr. Swearington!" Judge Roberts scolded, but Swearington was on a roll now, and Frankie was taking shaky breaths, on the verge of a panic attack.

"You and your brother… oh, I mean boyfriend couldn't just sit there and stay silent until they drove off. If you had, we wouldn't even be here today!"

"Badgering!" Mr. Stone desperately tried to reign in the situation.

"You got yourself and your brother- and boyfriend- kidnapped. You got two good men arrested. You let two men take you and then have the nerve to blame them for your mistake!"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Carter cried, bringing everything to a stop. By then, both Carter and Frankie were crying and shaking like leaves. Mr. Stone and Judge Roberts were disgusted by Mr. Swearington's actions, and Mrs. Hughes looked ready to pounce on the man who just made her children cry.

"Mr. Swearington, I will have you removed from the courtroom!" the judge threatened, and Swearington straightened, adjusting his jacket, before returning to his table, not looking the least bit apologetic.

"No further questions, Your Honor," Swearington stated as if he hadn't just made two children cry.

"You may step down, Miss Hughes," the judge told Frankie, and Frankie wasted no time before racing over to Carter and practically diving into his arms, and Carter didn't hesitate to press a kiss to her lips, feeling his nearly hysterical sister relax slightly at the action.

A variety of expressions could be seen around the court room. The judge and the prosecutor remained indifferent with practiced emotionless faces, however the slightest twinkle could be seen in the judge's eyes and the prosecutor's lips twitched at the scene. Some of the people in the audience smiled; others were disgusted. The jury remained impassive, as they were taught to do in every case. Mr. Swearington and Syd looked like nothing could have grossed them out more. Titus... well, he didn't display much of anything. Not disgust, but not happiness either. The expression on his face could only be described as sadness, but neither sibling knew why. Maybe because he had never had someone that loved him as much as they loved each other.

Carter continued to comfort Frankie, the couple holding each other, and they barely even noticed when the judge called a recess so the jury could meet, and even after the jury departed from the room, Carter kept his focus on Frankie, rubbing her back in an act of comfort while his mom placed a hand on his shoulder.

When the jury returned, Frankie finally pulled her face away from his chest, eyes painted red and sticky tear tracks shining on her face

"We have a verdict," one of the jury members said as she handed the judge a piece of paper, and the judge unfolded it.

"We find the defendants guilty of kidnapping in the second degree and robbery in the first degree," the jury member announced, and Carter burst into relieved tears, Frankie not too far behind.

"Mr. and Mr. Weld, you will serve thirteen years in Rikers Prison with the possibility of parole after ten years," the judge decided, pounding her gavel.

Carter tightened his hold on Frankie as they both cried, but these tears were not of fear or sadness. These were tears of pure, unadulterated relief. The two of them embraced each other, pulling one another in for a kiss that truly represented how their love had survived all they'd been through.

It was finally over. Really, truly over.

* * *

_This was a prompt from Godzilla183._

_I created Carter and Frankie's middle names with help from Godzilla183._

_I am not of the legal profession. All of my legal knowledge comes from Law and Order: SVU, so please don't take the legal stuff too seriously._

_Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be reported. Remember to be kind and accepting, and if incest **really** isn't your thing, simply hit the back button._


End file.
